Rocky vs the Cat
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: A day in the life of Rocky and his cat, Kit. Plus, what happens when Kit meets Kat for the first time. Does the fur fly?


**Title:** Rocky vs the Cat

**Rating:** K+ (let me know if it needs changed)

**Summary:** A day in the life of Rocky and his cat, Kit. Plus, what happens when Kit meets Kat for the first time. Does the fur fly?

**Author's Note:** All cat 'talk' is in _italics_. For the sake of the story, let's say that Kat never lost the ability to transform into a cat when she broke Rita's spell.

* * *

Kit, the cat strolled through the apartment looking for its biped, _Ape-man where are you? I want petted,_ he thought as he moseyed into the living room, where he found his biped on the computer. He rubbed up against Rocky's leg, _Ape-man, pet me_.

Rocky looked down, "Kit, not now, I'm doing the books for the dojo," he said distractedly as he turned his attention back to the computer.

_Not an acceptable answer, PET ME. _Kit rubbed his body up against Rocky's leg again and put his paws in Rocky's lap. _Apeman, I said pet me._

Rocky sighed pushing, pushing Kit back onto the floor, "Not now Kit, I'll play with you as soon as I'm done here."

_Wrong answer Apeman. _Kit rubbed up against Rocky's leg once more time, _you were warned, _and bit his ankle.

"Oww!! The hell, Kit!!" Rocky picked up the calico feline and held it up to eyelevel. "What was that for?"

Kit butted it's head against Rocky's, _I told you to pet me, you didn't listen, sheeh. _Kit licked Rocky's nose as a conciliation gesture.

* * *

Rocky was in the kitchen, making dinner, hamburgers frying on the stove. "Hey Kit-Cat," he said noticing Kit pad into the kitchen and sit down by his feet. "Whatcha want?"

_I'm hungry! Feed me! _Kit meowed and stared at his food bowl as if he'd never been fed before in his life.

"A cat after my own heart," Rocky said with a chuckle as he put some kitty kibble into Kit's dish.

_Good Apeboy. I'll keep you. _Kit began to munch happily on his food.

* * *

Rocky sat back down at his computer after dinner to fool around and surf the web, at 11 'o clock, Kit jumped up into his lap. "Hey Kit-Cat, get off, you're heavy." He said as he tried to push him down onto the floor.

_It's bed time. _Kit dug his claws in to keep from landing on the floor.

"Ouch!! Man, I need to you de-clawed."

_I don't here you when you talk nonsense. It's bed time. _Kit looked up at him with his patented 'sad eyes,' and pawed his chest.

"I'm surfing the web Kit, go lay down," Rocky said petting his head before he put him down on the floor.

Kit huffed and walked over to the base of the couch, curling up against it. S_tupid Apeman.

* * *

_

Kit woke up a few hours later to a completely darkened room._ Apeman? Apeman? APEMAN! Where are you? He_ began to meow as he wandered through the apartment, looking for his human._ Apeman, where did you go? He whined as he meowed._

Rocky groaned from his bedroom, he could hear Kit meowing. "Kit! Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to Rocky," he called, yawning sleepily.

_He's alive! _Kit raced to the bedroom, leaping from the door to the bed and then gingerly walked up to Rocky's head, swatting at it till he rolled over and succeeded the pillow to him. _Thank you. _

"Getcha own pillow," Rocky mumbled as he rolled over. "Stupid cat," he grumbled as he fell back asleep.

_I heard that. _Kit began to purr as he turned around on the pillow and laid down.

* * *

Kat poked her head into the door of Rocky's living room the following day. "Rocky? Where are you?"

"Come on in Kat, I'll be out in a second," Rocky called from his bedroom.

_New person. New person. New…_Kit trailed off as he ran into the living room, looking up at Kat. _What? _He sniffed experimentally and sneezed. _Smells like cat, looks like female Apeman. What? Attack!! _With a loud meow, Kit ran at Kat and jumped on her, claws out, hissing ferociously.

"Hey!! What the…" Kat screamed, surprised as the cat attacked her. "Get off me!" She pushed the cat away from her.

_Attack. Attack. Attack. Attack. _Kit arched his back, hissing at her and jumped at her again.

"Oh no you don't!" Kat glared, transforming back into the feline form she'd worn once before, when Rita had turned her evil. That ability hadn't left her, even though she'd broken the spell. _Come here you little brat. I'll show you to mess with me. _With a meow of her own, she chased after Kit.

Rocky came out of the bedroom. "Kat? Hey… where'd you…" he trailed off as he saw Kit fighting with a white cat that looked strangely familiar. "What the hell?" He ran a hand over his face and pinched himself. "Nope, not dreaming, Kat?" He asked incredulously.

_Get off me freaky girl-cat/apewoman thing! _Kit caterwauled as he jumped away from Kat and sprinted for Rocky, climbing up his pantleg and into his arms, panting softly and growling down at the white feline that still had her back arched. _Apeman save me! _

_You keep away from me. _Kat let out one final hiss before transforming back into a human, dusting off her arms as she stood up. She looked at Rocky, who was staring at her, mouth open in shock. "What? _He _started it." She glared at the calico cat that was trying to burrow into Rocky's arm.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** There you have it folks. This is what my brain comes up with at 3 o'clock in the morning. But that isn't all. Kit and Kat have not had their final battle yet. If… you want to call it that.


End file.
